Birthday Surprises
by TheSingingPterodactyl
Summary: Birthday fic for Sallad24601! Jess is determined to make this birthday a good one and she has Connor and Abby and the team help her out. Though, Connor and Abby might have some match making in mind along side. Will Jess's surprise turn out okay? Please R&R!


_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Primeval or its characters. No copyright intended.**

_**A/N:**_** My new kitten, Perseus, is making this very hard to type right now- But this is for Sallad's (my close friend in person and online) birthday! She said I could do whatever I wanted and I know she likes my Jecker, and I've yet to write a Jecker fic! 'Till now, of course.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jess grinned as she sat at the ADD, practically jumping in her seat. It was today! Birthdays always made her excited, but this one more than most. She looked behind her as she heard Connor's laugh and she saw Abby and Connor leaving for lunch.

"Abby!" She hissed across the hub, "Connor!"

They paused, looked at her gesturing for them to come over, and shrugged towards each other before coming to her side.

"Hi, Jess." Connor said with a smirk, Abby smirking with him.

"You two sure were slow." She said as she looked behind them. "You're going to give me away!"

"Give you away...?" Abby asked confused.

"Yeah! It's a special day today, is it not? I'd hate it if he caught on."

"... Caught on?" Connor asked this time. "To what?"

Jess looked at him with a soft smile. "Well to my birthday surprise, of course."

"Oh, right," Connor nodded, still completely confused. "Of course."

"Who's birthday surprise, Jess?" Abby wondered.

"Well, mine, if I'm not mistaken. Unless you two have a birthday surprise? Which if you do then I'd feel bad because then we'd be over compensating for a surprise and I really hate the word overcompensate, I'm not really clear on the definition it's over and then compensate and what does compensate even mean? And you two are staring, I'm rambling aren't !?" They nodded. "I'm sorry, guess I'm a bit nervous. Birthdays get me all frazzled."

"It's your birthday? Happy birthday, Jess!" Connor cheered happily - clearly proud he figured it out. Jess was just like a riddle to unscramble at times.

"No, it's not _my_ birthday, Connor. It's my _surprise_."

Connor furrowed his brows. "You're going to surprise yourself for a birthday that's not even here?"

"What? No, no it's a surprise for someone else's birthday! Keep up, Connor. Really, where have you been these past few minutes?"

Connor and Abby both widened their eyes and let out an "ohhhh" before nodding finally.

"Can I ask, for who?" Abby questioned.

"For Becker!" Jess said cheerfully and a matter of fact. "It's his birthday today. Did he not tell you?"

Abby let out a scoff like chuckle. "Becker? Tell Connor it's his birthday? He'd be wearing a pointy hat and bursting open piñata's before breakfast."

"Oi, I'm not **_that_** bad."

"Oh really?" Abby crossed her arms and looked at him playfully. "Danny's birthday?"

He was defeated before the argument even begun. "Anymore, yeah? I'm not that bad _anymore_. That was a long time ago, wasn't it?"

She shook her head, obviously not convinced, and went back to Jess's topic. "So what's the surprise, Jess?"

She grinned and twisted around her chair to light up the screen and show them an image of a poster.

"A ... Comic-con?" Connor said.

"No, Connor. It's not your birthday, now is it? It's a Weapon-Con! I got him tickets and everything." Jess twirled the chair back around and they seemed to both be wildly impressed.

"I have to admit, Jess, that's pretty perfect for Hilary." Connor said with a wide smile.

"Well, I sorta cheated." She admitted.

Abby narrowed her eyes. "How?"

"I might've broke into his car and searched for anything that might tell me what he wanted and I happened to have found a dozen of the flyers and then subtly asked him if he was planning on going and he said he really wanted to but he wouldn't be able to leave the team for a day and I told Lester he had to and Lester finally agreed and you all have to act like you can handle yourselves for a day without Becker … Maybe."

Connor grinned at her. "Might've maybe done all that?"

She gave a sheepish smile and shrugged. "Okay, so I did. Can you?"

"I dunno, Jess. If I broke into his car and he found out? I'd be toast." Connor teased.

Abby laughed. "With a smidge of jam."

"I mean act like it's okay for him to leave, obviously." She insisted, shaking her head at them.

"Oh, that? Yeah, course." Connor joked. "Can't be too hard, could it?"

"Thank you." Jess grinned. "So much. You two are the best. Now … could you tell Matt and Emily about it?"

They paused. "Now that," Abby started. "That might be a little more difficult."

Connor laughed at Abby's sarcasm. "Don't worry, Jess." Connor assured. "We'll tell them."

Jess sighed in relief and hugged them both. "Thank you."

They both chuckled some as they hugged her back. "Anytime, Jess." Connor said with a smile. Abby looked at him as they were captured in her embrace and gave him a knowing look. It was about time they all played a bit of matchmaker.

* * *

"Becker, mate," Connor came up to him with a clap on the shoulder. "Just thought I should tell you something,"

Becker turned his head and looked at him suspiciously. "And what would that be?"

Connor smiled at him, "Happy birthday." And walked into the kitchen where Matt and Abby sat. Becker didn't move for a second, remembering how Connor celebrated Danny's birthday – he shivered at the thought. The humiliation… Danny seemed to enjoy the attention to some extent … but he could not bear the thought of all of that… stuff. All those people watching and laughing and… It just wasn't going to happen. Temple better have the brains to leave it at just a happy birthday.

After eyeing the kitchen cautiously he walked in slowly, seeing Abby filing her nails, Matt looking at his future tech and eating his microwaved dinner plate without even watching where his fork went, and Connor standing by the coffee machine as it brewed a pot of fresh, hot coffee.

"Cuppa?" Connor asked. Becker looked at him and thought over it. No. There's no telling what he could have planned with that coffee.

_"Here's your coffee, mate!" Connor said with a grin, handing him the mug._

_"Thanks Connor!" Becker thanked, smiling back. He took a sip and suddenly streamers came flying out of the mug and firecrackers came popping out. The mug turned into a hologram image saying 'It's Hilary's Birthday!' and right as he sat it down he realized it was glued to his hand and Connor stuck one of those pointy little hats that said 'Birthday Boy' on his head._

_"Becker?" Jess came peeking in. "What're you wearing?!"_

_"Jess! I didn't do this willingly! I swear!"_

"No," Becker shook his head as he grabbed a chair at the table. He started to sit beside Abby but for one, Connor would tease him for wanting to sit by his 'lady' and two, if Connor has any birthday plans Abby's probably a part of them. So he decided Matt was probably a better option, even if Matt was too occupied with his tech to pay any of them any attention at the moment.

"So Becker," Matt started in. Everyone looked at him somewhat shocked, for he never said much of anything but 'hi', 'yeah', and 'shh' when he had his tech out. "What are your birthday plans?"

Abby cut her eyes up to listen and he saw Connor turning around as well. How did they all know about his birthday? Becker stayed still for a moment, looking at all of them, and then shrugged before answering, "Work."

"Not much of a birthday now is it?" Abby said in the most genuine way possible. She was never much for celebrating her birthday either, but Connor got so hyped up about them that it seemed to rub off on her, and she preferred a day off or a night out over work anymore.

He rolled his shoulders back and leaned into the chair. "I like it that way." Matt and Abby nodded and seemed to hush up over it for now. He found it odd that Connor was being quiet, though … He was either up to something or Abby told him to just leave it at 'happy birthday' this year. Knowing Connor, unless Abby threatened his life or his video games, he was most likely up to something.

"Becker," Matt spoke back up. Becker looked at him and he saw the look in his eye. He wasn't getting out of this, whatever it was. "When was the last time you got a day off?"

"I'm not sure. Doesn't really matter-"

"See I looked it up, and the thing is you've _never _had a day off. Becker, you do realize we all get certain days of pay with no work, right? Connor and Abby take days off when they're not even supposed to. But you've _never _missed a day. Do you even get sick?"

"I like my work, Matt. I'm fine. If I wanted a day off, I would take it. And I take vitamins."

"You know other soldiers could back us up." Abby added. "Maybe not as well as you do, but they would keep us safe, yeah? For a day at least?"

"That's nice. If I wanted a day off, I'd keep that in mind."

"Oh, Becker!" Connor interrupted their conversation, seeming oblivious to them even speaking about something important. "Did you hear 'bout that armory-con event thing?"

"Weapon-con." Becker corrected.

"Yeah, yeah, that! Did you hear about it? Seems pretty cool! For blokes who like weapons, anyway. You think they have comic books there too?" Becker just looked at him. "Ah, we were thinking the same thing just then, were we not?" he still stared at him. "We were- … we were both thinking 'no'? - All right then, never mind. Want to go?"

"To the Weapons-Con? I can't, you have to have tickets. "

Connor frowned. "Brilliant. Course you do."

"I told you to look online, Connor." Abby nagged.

"Yes, thank you luv." Connor grumbled and they both gave each other a look no one would want to get between. Becker was starting to be a little suspicious as well because they never acted like that in front of people. Unless they were acting or… Oh no. Connor _was _up to something.

"_That's _something you'd take a day off for, isn't it Becker?" Matt asked.

Becker shrugged. "Yeah, if I had the tickets, I'd go." Then he froze. Matt. Matt was up to something. Matt, Connor and Abby? All together on this? What were they even up to?

_"Happy Birthday, Becker!" Matt cheered as they took off his blindfold. _

_"How did I get here!?" He looked around in panic, appearing to be at a Weapons-Con. _

_"We abducted you, didn't we?" Connor said with a grin. "You look a bit chilly, mate. Need a coat?"_

_Becker looked down. "Why am I in nothing but my pants?"_

_"Because it's your birthday, Becker!" Abby said, standing at his side. "Why else?"_

_Connor slipped the birthday hat around his chin placed it sitting on his head. "Birthday boy!"_

_"Becker?" Jess said coming up behind. "Are you in your _**pants**_?!" _

_"Jessica! It's not what you think!"_

_Jess turned away in a huff. "I'll find another strong man to show me which guns are best for creature attacks."_

_"No! Jess!"_

"Are you okay?" Becker looked at Connor and Abby who were now the only ones in the room with him. Abby was staring at him and Connor was turning around, probably to see why Abby was asking that question. "Becker?"

"Yeah, sorry, didn't sleep too well. I tend to drift off into a whole 'nother plane when I'm tired."

"Ah, that's comforting." Connor joked. "Coming from the one with the gun fifty percent of the time."

"Well I still find it life threatening for you to even carry a gun, so I think it's safe to say we're all at risk." Becker teased back. "Where'd Matt go off to?"

Abby chuckled. "You really were out of it. He said he was going to go check on the ADD."

Becker nodded and started to feel highly unsafe in the room with the married couple. They weren't safe. He couldn't trust them. Not on his birthday.

He noticed the look Connor and Abby gave each other as Connor finally sat down at the table across from him. It was a devious glance between two people. They were about to set their plan into motion.

"Hey Becker, what're you doing-?"

He stormed up from his seat and looked at them with a blank expression. "I have to go check on …. My guns."

"They're in danger?" Abby said with a smirk.

"Life threatening. It's… I told Jess we'd do some shooting and if she stays with the guns too long she might try to shoot one." He gave a nod, happy with his excuse, and started to leave. "Thank you. For the birthday wish." He was out of there, unknowingly leaving a snickering Connor and Abby as he went.

"That was too easy." Abby said, leaning back.

"You were brilliant, Abs." he said with grin.

"Not too bad yourself. He was pretty much shaking in his army-combat boots the moment you even _mentioned _his birthday."

Connor laughed. "When you brought up what he was doing he ran out like a bullet! Rather genius. He's probably racing to the armory as we speak."

"C'mon," Abby stood up with a smile and took his hand. "We better go before we miss it, yeah?"

"Couldn't have that, could we?" he smiled back at her and they walked down to the hub, anxious to see what happens.

* * *

Becker rushed in the armory and leaned over to take in a deep breath, propping himself up on his knees. He inhaled a deep breath of fresh air and then let it out, hearing a throat clearing its voice. He looked up to see Jess standing and smiling at him.

"Jess," he said as he stood up straight and orderly. "What're you doing here?"

She blushed, just because that's what she always seemed to do when she was around Becker, and answered. "Well, I _was _going to leave your surprise present here in an envelope, but I couldn't think of a good excuse when you came storming in."

"Surprise present?" Becker asked, walking up to her.

"Yeah, well, I might've sorta bought you … something." She looked up at him coyly. "Surprise!"

He smiled at her, her cheeks as red as roses. "What'd you get me?"

"Uh-uh," she shook her head and handed him the envelope. "You have to wait and see for yourself. No cheating."

"Of course," he said with a playful expression. "Wouldn't dream of it." He looked at the envelope and the handwriting would've given away who it was in an instant if she wasn't here when he came in. Hers was so neat and … her writing just looked like her. He couldn't really explain how. He flapped open the paper and saw two tickets tucked inside, with the words 'Weapon-Con' on them both.

"Are these…?"

"I thought you might want to go. There're two, so you can bring whoever you like, though I'd advise _not _to bring Connor. He'd probably kill someone. On accident, of course. I mean Connor wouldn't actually kill someone on _purpose_! Ha! That's…" she looked at him, his eyebrows raised. He always gave her that look. It was quite frustrating. "That's ridiculous." She sighed. "Happy birthday, Becker."

"Thank you, Jessica. I actually wanted to go but I didn't think I could- and the whole team assured me of my day off. Wouldn't happen to be your doing, would it?"

She gave a cute little sheepish smile and looked to the ground. "Maybe."

"And here I thought Connor was going to torture me with one of his birthday parties."

Jess giggled and shook her head. "No, I wouldn't let him do any of that to you. I don't think he'd really _try_ either. You are Becker, for goodness sake."

"Thanks, Jess." He pulled out the tickets and handed her the second one of the match. "That would be yours."

"What? No, no Becker you can bring whoever you want-"

"Jess," he interrupted her adorable starting of a rant, "I want to bring _you_. That is if you want to go look at a bunch of guns for hours with me. We could always get something to eat afterwards, if you like."

Jess looked at him for a minute and once she saw he was serious her face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Did you just ask me out, Hilary Becker?"

Becker looked at her somewhat shocked before answering. "If you'd like to go out with me then-"

"Becker?" he looked at her as an answer and she just grinned before rising up on her toes.

* * *

The screen showed the footage of the armory with Jess and Becker standing in the center of the room. Connor, Abby, Matt, Emily and Lester and other ARC employees all crowded around it and watched as they shared their smiles and suddenly Jess's face lit up and they all got quiet.

"C'mon, Jess… Remember what I told you..." Abby said hushed.

Suddenly Jess pulled Becker down to her height and kissed him right on the lips, causing the crowd surrounding the screen to go into an uproar.

"Yes! Finally!" Connor cheered.

"I do believe you now know how everyone felt when you two came back holding hands." Lester said to Connor and walked off calmly. Connor just looked at Abby with a smile and saw Lester close his office door, a clear smile on his face as well.

"Now we can double date!" Abby said to Connor.

"That's what excites you?" he said teasingly.

She huffed. "We need more couple friends, Connor. Bringing Jess or Becker as third-wheels gets a bit tiring."

"Fair enough." He agreed and looked back at the screen. "But no more not-so-subtle looks and quiet flirting that never ended even when you were in the room."

"Connor," she looked up at him. "I don't think that part will stop if they're together."

"Very good point. - Hey, where'd they go?"

Everyone looked at the screen and they were gone. They then heard Jess's voice behind them.

"Guess who just kissed me!"

Connor and Abby turned to see Jess and Becker, but Becker wasn't paying attention to them but more of the camera pointed at the armory on the ADD monitor.

"What's that?" Becker asked, more knowing then he led on.

"Connor," Matt said. Connor looked at him and he gave a nod.

"Becker…" Connor started in as he walked to his side and patted his shoulder. "Did I ever tell you about the birthday parties I do for the ARC team?"

And Becker went running, Jess being dragged behind.

**_THE END_**

* * *

**_Reviews are like Black Olives._**

**_I love Black Olives._**

**_Happy New Years, everyone!_**


End file.
